A Nui Ohana ma Chicago
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Même les meilleurs ont besoin de décompresser.


**A Nui Ohana ma Chicago**

Les pompiers de la caserne 51 ont essuyés des gardes intenses et difficiles ces deux derniers mois. La mort d'un de leur collègue pompier, une vague d'incendie provoqué par un pyromane, carambolages et toutes autres sorties plus habituelles que les pompiers assurent : fuites de gaz, assistances, produits toxiques…

L'unité de Voight n'a pas chômé non plus. Entre guerres de gangs, trafics de drogues démantelées, le pyromane arrêté en collaboration avec les pompiers. Cette dernière enquête leur avait pris un temps fou, le suspect avait été discret et minutieux, ne laissant pas beaucoup d'indices sur chacune des scènes de crimes. Erin avait failli y rester, lorsqu'elle avait été vérifié un lieu susceptible d'être le prochain lieu d'incendie. Et avait apparemment dérangé le pyromane qui l'avait assommé avant de l'enfermer dans un placard et d'allumer son feu. Heureusement Jay l'avait trouvé trop longue et, la connaissant par cœur, avais demander à Mouse de craquer le signal du téléphone. Les pompiers et détectives étaient arrivés à temps pour éteindre le feu et sauver leur collègue. Elle s'en était sortie avec juste une inhalation de fumée. Ils avaient reçu les félicitations du maire pour leur courage sans faille.

Hermann, Otis et Gabby avait décidé de faire une soirée hawaiienne au Molly's pour fêter la fin de l'enquête et se détendre. Que chacun évacue le stress accumuler et passe un bon moment en famille car c'est ce que sont la 51 et les Renseignements : une famille. Et les Hawaiiens sont des gens détendus et un sens prononcé pour la famille.

Cruz, Antonio, Burgess, Severide, Atwater s'étaient portés volontaire pour aider à dresser la décoration typique dans le bar.

-Où sont les colliers de fleurs ? Lança Hermann

-Là ! Fit Antonio

-Bien, on est prêt je crois. Intervint Gabby

Chacun rentra chez lui pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il y a du monde ce soir, tout le 51 est présent, ainsi que les membres des Renseignements, et quelques officiers du Ditrict 21 et des médecins du Med. Une serveuse que le trio a engagée accueille les clients à leur entrée avec un collier de fleurs.

-Lindsay et Halstead ne sont pas arrivés ? Demanda Antonio

-Ils sont sur la route, d'après Jay, Erin à mis du temps à se changer. Intervint Ruzzek.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune couple, après avoir reçu leurs colliers de fleurs, ils rejoignirent la table de l'unité. Ou plutôt le comptoir où ils sont tous accoudés avec quelques gars du 51.

-Aloha tout le monde ! Lança Erin gaiement.

-Aloha! Je vous serre comme d'hab ? Demanda Gabby

-Oui s'il te plaît. Sourit Erin.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, les filles se sont isolées dans un coin pour parler des fiançailles de Gabby et Casey, les relations au travail... Jay se leva de son tabouret en donnant une tape dans le dos de Capp avant de rejoindre Erin. Il attrapa sa main, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore retournée vers lui. La jeune femme le vit du coin de l'œil se mettre à genoux devant elle. La conversation à table se tût immédiatement, les filles regardant toutes l'ex-Ranger. Il fit un long et beau discours, un petit écrin noir dans la main.

-Oui ! Souffla finalement Erin, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Jay se releva tout sourire et attrapa la bague, un anneau en or rose sertis de diamant et remonté d'un plus gros. Il le glissa à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tout le monde applaudit avant que Hermann ne monte sur le comptoir pour capter un maximum l'attention des gens.

-Aloha tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous amusez. Voilà, ça a été deux longs mois pour chacun d'entre nous, les pompiers, les Renseignements, les médecins… Mais en rentrant chez nous le soir on avait la satisfaction de se dire qu'on avait fait du bien pour des gens. Avec mes amis, nous voulions organiser quelque chose, pour que chacun lâche pied et voyage un peu loin de Chicago. Et pour fêter plusieurs événements, tout d'abord le 4 juillet, que nous n'avons pas pu célébrer à cause de nos obligations professionnelles, mais aussi deux autres événements important. Les fiançailles de deux magnifiques couples. De notre couple de pompier : Casey et Dawson, et de nos détectives préférés qui protègent la ville avec bravoure et dévouement : Lindsay et Halstead. Félicitations ! Donc profité et amusez-vous bien ! Mahalo pour être venus !

Tout le monde leva son verre en l'honneur des deux couples. La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance, les boissons coulant à flots, Jay se limita pour pouvoir ramener sa fiancée à la maison, la laissant profiter de la soirée. Il était venu demander conseil à Hermann pour demander à Erin de l'épouser, il était pour lui comme une figure paternel. Et le pompier lui avait proposé cette soirée pour célébrer leurs fiançailles avec celle de Casey et Dawson.

Vers 1h30 du matin tout le monde dansait au son de dance variée: récentes, ancienne… Erin s'arrêta subitement toute décoiffée, elle chercha Jay du regard avant de le regarder avec d'immenses yeux plein d'adoration, d'émerveillements.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaww !

Les gens se tournèrent vers elle, Jay la regarda un sourcil haussé se demandant ce qu'il a fait. Il échangea un regard avec Severide et Cruz avant de regarder Erin s'attendant à ce qu'elle le supplie de venir danser avec elle.

-Mon Batman c'est transformé en Licorne ! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant des mains comme une petite fille en découvrant les cadeaux au pied du sapin de Noël.

Elle bondit sur le jeune homme en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Mon BatLicorne ! Souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire. Les gars du Squad plier en deux par l'attitude de la jeune femme si réservé d'habitude.

-Une licorne, Murmura Cruz en larmes à force de rigoler.

A côté de lui Capp s'amusait avec les serviettes pour faire une corne de licorne et un masque de Batman. Erin chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jay en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains tentant de déboutonner sa chemise.

-Elle a trop bu. Rigola encore Severide.

-Ouais, je pense que c'est mieux que je la ramène à la maison. A plus les gars, merci pour la soirée Hermann !

Avec l'aide Mouch, Jay mit Erin en voiture avant de lui mettre sa ceinture.

-A plus tard. Fit Mouch

-Salut vieux.

Il démarra la voiture, jetant des petits coups d'œil à Erin, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la bague à sa main.

-On va entrer dans la galaxie Haribot, on…on doit aider les Marshmallow en liberté parce qu'ils sont poursuivi par les Tagadas.

-Er…

-Non chutttttttttt! la reine GoldBears et le roi Ours à la Guimauve vont nous entendre et on sera attaqué par la horde de Tagada ! S'exclama-t-elle

Jay se retint de rigoler, elle est complétement bourré. Une fois à l'appartement, il la guida jusqu'à là-haut. Il reçut un message de la part de Casey disant que Gabby avait également trop bu et qu'elle chantait et dansais sur leur balcon. Il lui répondit rapidement que ça ne devait pas être pire que le délire d'Erin. Il attrapa sa brosse à dent et lui tendit.

-Tiens va te brosser les dents et au lit.

-Merci! Mon balai magique! Il me faut aussi ma boussole aussi pour traverser la galaxie!

Jay réussit finalement à la convaincre de se brosser les dents avant de l'aider à se mettre en pyjama.

-Jayyyyyyyyyyy

-Erin il faut se coucher il est tard et tu es complétement saoule.

-Noooooon j'ai faim ! Va me faire des Skittles dans la cocotte-minute s'il te plaît ! Comme ça ils seront meilleurs et ... PAF ! Ça fera un feu d'artifice arc en ciel !

Jay se retint de rire. Mouse lui envoya une petite vidéo où l'on voit Erin hurler à Jay que son Batman c'est transformé en Licorne.

« Elle veut des Skittles cuit dans la cocotte maintenant… Avant elle était dans la galaxie Haribot, et que sa brosse à dent était un balai magique… »

« Bon courage, Brett aussi est pompette. Elle a sorti que ce soir elle dormirait dans une tornade. »

Il rejoignit Erin et enlaça doucement sa taille.

-Ma puce, la reine GoldBears nous à repérés. Elle veut qu'on aille dans le lit.

-D'accord. Souffla la jeune femme.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Jay, les bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille.

-Ça y est la fusée a atterrit parce qu'elle a fini de danser le Freestyle. Murmura Erin à moitié endormie.

Jay rigola avant de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de son équipière.

Casey ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien avec Gabby, il lui a proposé de rentrer chez eux mais elle voulait rester s'amuser encore un peu. Erin étant partie, elle avait réussi à convaincre Cruz de danser avec elle. Ils firent une tentative de chorégraphie de freestyle mais ça ne donne rien de bien concluant.

-J'en connais qui vont avoir une méga gueule de bois demain ! Commenta Hermann

-Heureusement qu'on n'est pas de garde ! Lança Severide

-Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Halstead ? Demanda Otis

-Apparemment les filles se sont concertées pour les cocottes minutes, le freestyle et l'envie de Skittles. Fit Mouse.

Antonio aida son beau-frère à ramener Gabby dans la voiture pour qu'elle aille dormir.


End file.
